Isabella
by RemoteParasite
Summary: Isabella is a girl who has a bit of a bad past. What will she do when she turns into the soul mate for a demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first black butler writing so I hope you like it! I do not own any thing from black butler I only own my OC.**

Ciel was sitting in his study reading the newspaper with his morning tea. He sighed when the demon butler next to him plopped down a letter. "What is this?" Ciel asked as he opened the letter, this letter revealed two tickets for a train that headed to Plymoth which on carriage would take at least a day. After Ciel put down the two ticket he saw a page with instructions from the queen. "There have been some rather suspicious activity going around in Playmoth which includes drug deals and murder. I would like for you and your butler to go and find out who the drug dealer is and get rid of him, I also wish for you to stop the murdering that is occuring. Sincerly the queen." Ciel read as Sabastian filled his cup again with his favorite tea.

"Sebastian I need you to get the servants together and give them the rightful duties to keep them busy while we are gone, and also please pack my bags we will leave tomorrow at dawn." "Yes my young lord." was all Sebastian said as her walked out to start his duties. "What a waist of time." Ciel said annoyed that she chose him for this investigation.

Once everyone was in bed and ciel's bag was packed for tomorrow Sebastian went and walked around the manor. He didn't usually do this but he felt a strange presence as if someone who wasn't human was near. He walked and gaurded the manor for hours until the sun started to rise. Demons didn't need sleep but they do rest and Sebastian was feeling a little give out from being on edge all night. He went and woke the servents and told them to get the carriage ready and see the master off. After he had ordered the servents to do this he went to wake ciel by opening the blinds that covered the window, which gained a groan from the young earl.

The carriage ride to the train was long and Ciel had fell asleep in the cart, Sebastian could sense that his young master had fallen asleep while he drove the carrige. Once they reached the train Sebastien woke the young earl and they were off to plymoth.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I promise I will get longer chapters once I get going! Please review and give me any advice you may have I would love to hear your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! sorry for the wait I know it was just two days but still ill try to update as much as possible! Now on with the show! : D**

Isabella

Chapter 1

Once they arrived at the location Sebastian and Ciel went to the mansion they owned. The Phantomhive's manor has been built in many areas around the U.K. and is used for Ciel when he goes off to do the Queen's bidding. Sebastian helped Ciel out of the cart and opened the door for his young master however, Sebastian was slightly distracted by a certain smell. It was the smell of blood and vanilla chocolate. He wasn't sure what this smell was but if the young lord could smell it he would have said something because of how much he likes sweets. Sebastian shook away the thought and continuded to serve his lord through out the day but when he smelled a certain demon he had to go check. "Excuse me my lord but it seems as though we have a guest, if you will excuse me." Sebastian said as he put his hand to his chest and walked out, and right after closing the door his eyes turned into a pink shade. "Now then." He mumbled to himself as he searched the mansion top to bottom but he couldn't find the demon that lurked around. Sebastian was great at finding things or people just by scent however, this was different he couldn't seem to find the person in which he was looking for, it was as if the scent led him in circles.

The scent soon disapated and Sebastian was certain that the demon had left ut he had to wonder why he was in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was soon called by the police to go and check the new body found by the road in a ditch so he called his butler and he was escorted to the crime scene. Sebastian smelled that smell again but it wasn't close to the crime scene so what could he be smelling? Perhaps a lady had just worn to much perfume but he had his doubts about that idea so he just contined to the crime scene like it was nothing, he would soon find out anyways. When they reached the crime scene there was blood everywhere and the police had scattered to find clues. "Sebastian I want you to search the body for any kind of clues you can find, do not disappoint me." Ciel said in a quiet but stern voice as he left to go talk to the man in charge.

Sebastian was about to start searching the body when he heard a rustle in the bushes near him. He had seen yellow eyes but that was it, weird thing was he also couldn't smell anyting, maybe because of the wind direction. He followed the noise wanting to make sure it wasn't the killer. As he continued to follow the yellowed eyed creature the smell of blood and vanilla started to get stronger and stronger. He ran to get to this smell, not realizing it but he was starting to want this smell, he wanted to be close to it but why? He passed some shrubs and what Sebastian saw baffled him. Up in a tree was a girl covered in blood and passed out leaning on the middle of the tree. The smell was coming from her and for some reason he couldn't control himself. Sebastian jumped up onto the tree branch and wipped away some loose strands of hair and blood.

She was beautiful, black hair and from the looks of it a very petit girl. Her hair went over her shoulders and her side bangs were over one eye. He had no idea why he was so amazed by this woman, or why she was covered in blood. He lifted her up but as soon as he did he saw something he didn't expect to see, on her shoulder blade was a mark, a mark that was in the shape of a crow. This mark was something no human could see but any demon would be able to see it. This mark meant that she was the soul mate of a demon...and there is only one crow demon...Sebastian. He suddenly understood why he wasn't able to control himself and why he wanted to find her so badly. "SEBASTIAN!" He heard his young master call but he couldn't just leave this woman. He picked her up gently and ran back to his master. "What the hell are you doing leaving in a time like th-" Ciel was cut off when he saw the broken woman in his butler's arms.

Ciel knew what to do, he talked to the police and left back to the manor. Sebastian drove the cart while him and this girl sat in it. He watched the girl passed out in front of him, Sebastian had made sure to lay her down gently, why was he being so gentle with her? Why did he care so much about this girl they had just found? Or was his butler hidding something from him?

 **Muahahahahaha yes I left it at a cliff hanger! Im so sorry please forgive me ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone im so sorry it had\s been forever but my computer broke -_- that's it but im back! this is going to be short cause it is late but ill update more I hope XD.**

Once back at the manor Sebastian took the girl from Ciel's watchful eye and took her to a guest bedroom. "What is happening? I left my young master's orders alone...why? I have never done that before and I have never felt the need to until now." Who is this girl? Sebastian thought to himself as he entered the room and sat her down as gently as humanly possible. Once he covered her up the the chin with the blanket he quickly walked out of the room making sure to close the door gently so he wouldn't wake her. He couldn't stay next to her for to long, her scent was intoxicating. Once that little chore was done he went to find his young master which was quite easy. "She is in one of the guest bedrooms my lord. I will alert you when she awakens." Sebastian said to Ciel and was about to leave when he was stopped but the child's voice.

"Wait now...where do you think you are going? I have a few questions for you. Where was this girl? How did you find her? And do not lie to me Sebastian." "I would never lie to you my lord, I found her in a tree in the woods covered in blood, however I have reason to beleive that it was not her blood and it was there to scare somebody because she didn't have any cuts, and I found her by the smell of-" Sebastian stopped himself, he couldn't tell his master that something was up with this girl. "Blood...I smelled blood and thought it was the body you told me to look for, however i was mistaken." Ciel nodded and made a motion with his hand saying that sebastian could leave to do his chores.

Ciel went to his study to get some paper work done while Sebastian went to the kitchen to prepare dinner however, he stopped dead in his tracks when he smelled the same demon from before and he knew who it was but he had to see it to believe it. He searched the manor yet again but to no avail, he had been through the whole mansion twice and he still couldn't track the demon. Then the smell disappeared just like it had came. Sebastian went back to the kitchen and was preparing a chicken soup knowing fully that, that smell would be back and the next time it came...he would catch it.

 **Im so sorry it is short but it is 3 in the morning and I have run out of some ideas so it\f you have the time I would be more than happy to hear what you have to say. thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Later the evening Sebastian was preparing dinner for the young earl while said earl was working on meaningless paper work. Sebastian never once stopped thinking about that mysterious girl, not once did he stop thinking about how good she smelled, never did her stop thinking about how beautiful her eyes would be if he could see them, and never did he stop thinking about the person who did this to her.

Once dinner was ready he went for his master and lead him to the dinning room where Ciel ate in silence. Sebastian could suddenly hear a quickened heartbeat that was not his master's. "If you will excuse me my lord, it seems our guest has awakened." Sebastian said as he quickly made his way to the mysterious girl, not thinking once how he might look to the other servants. Once at the guest room door he listened to what was inside. "Shit..." when he opened the door two pale blue eyes stared at him in a panic. She was no longer in bed but by the window, apparently when she saw how high she was she gave up that little idea of escape. Sebastian walked in the room his hand at his heart. "Welcome my lady to the Phantomhive estate I asure you that we mean no harm to you. If you will follow me I will take you to the dinning room, diner is served my lady. Oh! I almost forgot, my name is Sebastian but you can call me whatever you'd like, might I ask what you name is.?" The girl stared at him maybe amazed maybe terrified or maby both he had no idea.

"Isabella..." was all she said however she didn't have an english accent she had an american accent with a hint of italian. "It is a pleasure lady Isabella." Sebastian said bowing at the waist before taking her hand gently and leading her to the dinning room where Ciel was still eating his soup. "My lord this is our guest Isabella." Ciel turned towards the lady that was currently wearing ripped jeans and a blue shirt with a black leather jacket, she was still quite dirty and still had blood on her. "Well arn't you a sight, please sit and eat but after that it would be best for you to get your injuries addressed and cleaned up." That was all Ciel said before continuting to eat his soup.

The dinner table was silent, Sebastian stood next to Ciel but his eyes never left Isabella, she was probably wondering why he was staring at her while she ate but she was so hungry she didn't care. Once she was done she looked at Ciel in a nervous way as Sebastian cleaned up the plates. "So umm...where would you like me to get cleaned up?" Isabella asked a littler scared as she stood up. "Sebasian will lead you to the guest bathroom and help you get cleaned up." He said with no emotion an Isabella's face went red as an apple. "That won't be necessary I can take care of myself." She said as Sebastian walked in and took her arm gently leading her to a huge bathroom.

"I am going to have to take off you jacket and shirt my lady." Sebastian said as he put a blindfold over his eyes so he couldn't see her naked even though he would not have minded. "That won't be needed I can bathe and fix myself, I don't even have any injuries I just need a bath." she said a little too quickly to sound like she had authority. Before she could say another word she was stripped of her clothes except her under garmets. "Can you handle to rest of your clothes?" "Y-yes! I don't need you to bathe me either pervert!" She said getting undessed and getting in the warm water. Sebastian could see through the blindfold but he would never tell her that...

When he saw the back of her neck he froze and all of his questions had suddenly been answered. On the back if her neck was a symbol that looked like a black crow, no human could see this however any demon that went near her would see it. How could he have not noticed this? This 'human' was his soul mate, had this ever happened? He had never heard of it. "Well if you do not need me I will leave you to it, just call me if you need anything. And with that he quickly left, leaving Isabella in the bath, he couldn't take it he had to think. He went straight to the library and looked out the window thinking about how he would go about this.

 **Heehee later booboo. I will take any reviews! Hope you like this new update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know I know...I suck and it has been like a year since I have updated. But I am back! I hope that I haven't lost my spark too much. I stopped writing because I lost interest however after I saw the reviews I figured I would try harder to write this story. so thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story fir the inspiration.**

Sebastian stared out into the night sky and sighed. He would have to help the young Earl get to bed. Sebastian turned on his heels and went back to the dinning room to clean the table but stopped when he passed Isabella's door. He stayed quiet and listened. She was just getting out of the bath and was walking around in a towel to find her clothes. Little did she know that Sebastian swiped her old clothes and put out a night gown on her bed. He chuckled to himself when he heard her sigh in annoyance.

Sebastian continued down to the dinning hall still smirking to himself as he opened the double doors to see his Earl still sitting there with his arms crossed with an unamused face. "Why are you smirking like a school girl just got asked on a date by her Senpai?." Ciel growled. Sebastian quickly recovered and went back to his normal blank face. "Forgive me my lord I just find it humorous that you couldn't even wipe your face without me." Sebastian chuckled and grabbed a napkin from his breast pocket and wiped the Earl's mouth. Ciel growled in annoyance and quickly stood up. "Don't touch me! Just hurry up and clean this mess and draw me a bath." He yelled and strutted back to his office.

It was now 8:30 at night and Sebastian had ordered Mae Rin to clean the table while he got his master's bath ready. Once the water had filled the tub and was almost scolding hot he went to get his master. Ciel was getting old enough to where he didn't want Sebastian to help clean him anymore which Sebastian didn't mind at all.

Once Ciel had finally gone to sleep Sebastian obviously snuck over to Isabella's room and slowly opened the door. What surprised him was not that Isabella was asleep peacefully but that Claude had picked her up and was heading toward the window at lightning speed. Sebastian growled a growl of an angry lion and quickly chased after him. Isabella had been knocked out and was currently getting carried like a princess by Claude through the woods with Sebastian hot on their trail.

There was an opening in the woods where three other demons appeared. It was the triplets. one had a bottle of some kind of substance while the other two had a set of knives. Before Sebastian even processed it he had a dart in his side with that unknown liquid on in. He groaned and watched with blurry vision as Claude ran off at lightning speed with his love. The knives slid up and down his body and shredded his clothes. He knew the triplets were a pervy bunch and he knew he was in trouble. "How am I going to make it in time for breakfast in the morning?" He asked himself before his eye sight went out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I am posting again to make up for the time I have lost. WARNING this chapter does have some smut but its not much at all or strong. Alright have fun and as you all know i own nothing.

Sebastian woke up in chains in a dark room that was lite with one small candle. Not that he really cared since he could see in the dark. He sighed in annoyance. "Claude I know your watching me." Sebastian grolwed out. He didn't realize until now how heavily he was bound and that he was practically naked. Thick unbreakable chains made specifically for demons bound him at the ankles so they were spread and the chains had formed at his arms making him bend his arms at the elbow behind his head.

Claude emerged from the shadows with a chuckle. "Hello Sebastian...it seems you have been caught in the spiders web." He smirked and looked at Sebastians well formed body. All he had was his pants which had been torn at the thighs. Sebastian knew where this was headed and he didn't like it one bit. "Where is Isabella Claude?" He asked annoyed. "She is asleep in our quest quarters." Claude responded a bit annoyed. "But it is not her you should be worried about." Claude slowly made his way forward and rested his hand on sebastians chest. "I like you better when you were asleep...I can touch you anywhere and you won't move an inch." Claude slowly took his glasses. Sebastian said nothing but just stared at Claude challengingly. "This has gone on long enough Claude." "Oh but it has yet to begin." Claude smirked and kissed Sebastians neck.

Isabella woke up with a yawn and stretched. She looked around and tried to stay calm since she wasnt familiar with this new room. Isabella slowly stood up in her nightgown and walked over to the door. It was fairly early in the morning which meant Alois was still asleep. She quietly opened the door and snuck out and down the hall way. She had no idea where she was but she knew she was on the second floor so she frantically looked for stairs going down.

Isabella had made it downstairs and closed her eyes and listened. She could hear something. It was growling...moaning? She slowly walked to what looked like a dungeon door and saw it was cracked. What she saw had her blushing and holding her nose. It was a man on his knees with what seemed like in a...diry position. Sebastians face was scrunched up in what seemed to be half annoyance and half pleasure. Isabella quickly backed away and began thinking of a plan.

Claude was too busy getting Sebastian off that he didn't notice the girl who had begun to sneak up behind him with what seemed like a giant vase. When he looked up at Sebastian he was suprised to see him smirking. Before he could do anything else the vase connected with his skull and sent him down so he fall on his stomach. It wasn't enough to knock him out but it did hurt a little. While he was regaining his stature he felt little hamds searching his body. It felt warm...like an angel.

Once Isabella found the key she quickly unlatched the chains and as soon as they were off she closed her eyes so sebastian could...adjust. By this time Claude was up and growled. "Stupid girl!" He lashed out at Isabella but was stopped by Sebastian's strong hand. "That is quite enough for one day." He said in his normal voice. With the rest of his pants on he twisted around and closed Isabella's eyes yet again. "Please excuse me for a moment." And suddenly all she saw was darkness. "Sebastian?"


End file.
